Bella Incubo
by Roses-Fade
Summary: "He was like Satan but twice as beautiful and not half as nice." Bella is changed and becomes a monster. The Cullens hand her over to the Volturi when they can no longer handle her and she meets Alec. Full summary inside. BellaxAlec.
1. Prologue

**Summary: **Bella is changed into a vampire after the Cullens leave her in New Moon. They come back to rescue her but it's too late. Bella's mind was damaged and she becomes a monster just like Edward feared. The Volturi come and take her away and it is there that she meets Alec.

* * *

_**How lovely you are. So lovely in my straight jacket though the bloodstains do clash with your lipstick no matter… you are beautiful.**_

_A fragile heart paired with a now fragile mind. Losing a battle I waged against myself. A new me; so cold and far away. Gleaming like a distant star I blaze with light; I am a dying star. I lived in inferno and now I feel nothing. My heart no longer fragile, it's cold and surrounded by black onyx walls. My mind lost the battle and it is gone. It seems that the devil is really a boy; a boy so pretty it hurts. He likes to hurt me and I like to hurt him back. Two halves of a whole; we're perfect for each other and at the same time we're completely wrong for one another. They say good things never last and I pray that this thing does but then my mind flips and I want everything to end. I live to destroy beautiful things._

* * *

_It wasn't supposed to have happened like this. I was supposed to be changed by the one I loved. And then when they left, I was supposed to stay human. But nothing ever works out the way it's supposed to._

The dark locks of his hair fell gently over his eyes, making him look deceptively vulnerable. He stalked towards me with a smile that on anyone else would look kind and inviting but, on him looked menacing. He was tragically beautiful and I couldn't help but ogle him even though I knew he was to be my demise. His cold eyes –black at first glance- flashed their deep red upon closer inspection. They brightened as he looked at me in satisfaction. He was so close now and my heart beat furiously as if trying to make the most of its last moments. Against my will my mouth opened to speak.

"A-are you going t-t-to k-ki-i-ill m-m-me?" I whispered shakily.

I knew it would be futile to run so I remained motionless even as my legs itched to flee. His fiery eyes slipped shut as he began to inhale deeply. He was muttering quietly under his breath but only the word 'delicious' was caught by my ears. I thought that he wasn't going to answer me. A large cold hand flashed up and roughly pushed my long hair aside from my neck. He left his hand over my hammering pulse. All of a sudden his eyes were open with amusement playing in their depths.

"Kill you? I'll try not to; it would be a waste of beauty. What I have in store for you though is sometimes considered much worse than death. My control is not entirely all that great though so your survival rate however is still slim." His voice was beautiful even as it hinted at something painful.

He was so lovely, even compared to other vampires. Hair an inky halo around his face and burgundy eyes; he was like a panther turned human. A perfect predator like Edward had once said. I didn't quite get it until now though. Staring into his eyes, I was hypnotized. At least my last sight in this world would be something beautiful. Suddenly he pulled me into a cold embrace; sending shivers through my body. His lips were at my neck and my breath came in short bursts. It felt like my heart was about to explode. I couldn't even gather up the breath to scream. Lust and fear were warring in my brain when I felt a gentle kiss being placed upon my pounding pulse. Then before I knew it he bit down hard. I swooned in his arms and could hear nothing but the blood pounding through my skull. Perhaps it was for the best; I was tired of barely living. My survival instinct suddenly kicked in though and I struggled but it was futile. I was too weak.

"_So weak."_ My thoughts whispered.

"_**Then sleep just sleep. Leave this lonely place behind."**_ I answered myself.

"_Sleep." _Was my last coherent thought before I was dragged under.

I groggily opened my eyes when he stopped sucking my blood. He released my neck and I glimpsed his blood stained mouth. So wrong but, so lovely. A memory tried to get through my hazy mind but I couldn't get it right; just nonsense about lipstick, straight jackets and bloodstains. It's always blood in the end.

He sat down and I felt him running his fingers through my hair. Then I heard growls and thunder and lastly I heard the sound of metallic keening. It was all so familiar but I couldn't get the memory to come. The world grew dark around me, my eyes slipped shut and I sighed softly. Dying really wasn't all that bad. My eyes flew open as I finally noticed the slow throbbing pain as it coursed through my veins. How did I not notice it before? It was an ache; sharp stinging pains attacking my body. It felt like I was being slowly melted. I screamed and suddenly I was in someone's arms and we were racing through the night. Bright stars whirled around my head, glittering coldly; mocking me. I gasped and thrashed wildly but, it was no use; his grip was like iron.

Acidic tears dripped from my eyes and streamed down my face, igniting my skin on fire. Then everything went black as my vision faded but, how could I be blind when my world was set on fire? The answer hit me then I wasn't dying but changing.

_I thought I had been prepared for the burning that being changed consisted of but I was wrong. There were no words to describe the pain. Of course though when I awoke with new eyes they were there. Alice had seen it but ultimately they had been too late. I ended up being a monster though; even Alice couldn't have predicted that._


	2. Sangria Daydreams

**A/N: **_**'Bella Incubo'**_** stands for **_**'Beautiful Nightmare'**_**. Enjoy the first chapter. Also if you're hoping for a happy story you've come to the wrong place. The main characters of this story are a blood thirsty vampire with a slightly off hinged mind and a sadistic vampire who can't really feel much of anything. Abandon all hope 'ye who enter. **

* * *

**Chapter 1- Sangria Daydreams**

_If you're the chosen one,_  
_How does it feel to be loved by no one?_  
_If you're the number 1,_  
_Where do you run to, can you hide behind the sun?_  
_And you hide there with your demons and you wait for night to come_

_-Wolf Gang;; Dancing with the Devil_

* * *

From the moment my heart stopped and my eyes opened my life consisted of only the most basic of urges. Violence, rage, lust, hate, and blood; always blood. A monster had been created the moment the human I had once been died. My throat was always in constant pain for the one thing that I could never have enough of. Blood, blood, and more blood. Unlike the rest of my 'family' I went for the humans. I had no control and if they dare try to keep me from human blood they would be sorry.

We couldn't find out if I had any powers or not because my mind could not focus on anything longer than a few seconds if it did not involve blood. They tried to teach me restraint but I would not listen. Why would I listen to them? They had abandoned me when I was a weak human. Now that I was no longer weak I had no use for them but they would not let me go. They would gaze at me with disappointment and regret in their eyes when I was in their proximity. I did not care, they were fools. Why deny yourself what you truly desire. They wanted the beautiful blood too; it was in their gaze when I would come home drenched in the only thing that truly mattered anymore. Their eyes would darken and they would look at me with obvious hunger. I tried to tempt them, to get them to join me in the slaughter of innocents but alas they would not. They were stuffy and no fun; becoming a monster was the best thing that had happened to me.

I would get caught up in staring at the beauty of those around me. Everything was now beautiful and I wanted it all. When I was not allowed to have the blood I would day dream about it. Create an illusion of what my ideal world would look like. I wanted a forest painted with blood, a crimson sky, rain made from O negative. No rules, just passion. Only the basic laws of survival need apply. Then violence and rage would come out suddenly and I couldn't understand why. I bit off Alice's hand when she tried to take me away from the blood once and no one ever dared to try again.

Too fast to comprehend, beauty unimaginable, extreme strength; I loathed myself. I was verging on insanity and wished to be ugly, to have my inside show on the outside. It would make the chase more fun if the humans weren't stunned by my looks. I wanted their fear and I wanted their desperation but it was hard to get. I would kill all in my path, gorging myself on their blood until I could barely move. The Cullen's feared me and yet they were envious of me. They wanted the blood but were too scared to go and get it. They were the weak ones now and I enjoyed reminding them of that.

Change happens eventually though and I had finally pushed them to their breaking point. Change happened on a day that started like any other. No one tried to talk with me these days, they were all too scared. So it was a bit of surprise when I heard my name being called.

"Bella" I turned around and saw Edward standing by the door to my room. I was currently on the floor staring at my granite skin wishing for blood. I could smell it because my clothes were caked in dried blood and it made me lust for it even though I had fed but a few hours ago.

My cold ruby eyes stared into his gold ones before he looked away, longing and hate radiating from him. He longed for the blood and hated me for making him want things that he shouldn't. I didn't have any feelings for him anymore, nor did I care about anyone else. I didn't have the emotions; all I had was instinct, self preservation and a fascination with blood. I went back to staring at my blood caked hands, the hands of a monster. I smiled thinking about warm wetness sliding down my throat. I looked back up and noticed Edward was still here. That was odd; I wanted him to leave so I snarled at him, telling him without words to take the hint. He didn't leave and rage clouded my vision so I decided that I would make him leave. I sprung up from the floor and raced towards him, locking my hands around his throat. All of a sudden a lust of a different kind over took me and I crushed my lips to his hungrily. He kissed me back and I could feel the anger in him. Then suddenly the lust was gone and my mind was back to blood. I ripped my lips away from his and growled long and low.

"Leave me be." The words were distorted because my mind was focused on other things and I was still snarling.

"Bella, what have you become? You're a monster." was his sad reply.

I glared at him before tightening my hold on his neck, watching the granite skin crack underneath my fingers. Since I couldn't have blood at this moment I would distract myself by beheading my first vampire. With a quick squeeze and then a fast pull his head was off. The metallic keening was loud and then they were all in my room; crowding my space. I hissed at them and dropped Edwards head where it landed in a rapidly spreading pool of venom. His body twitched and jerked as I watched in amusement before once again glancing at the others.

They all wore looks of disgust and horror on their faces as I gleefully danced around his body keeping his head out of reach from his hands.

"Monster I may be, but it's more fun this way. Everyday something new." I sang as I twirled.

"Bella that is enough." The voice was Carlisle.

I stopped my dancing and turned my eyes to glare at him before leaving the room deciding that it was time for some blood after all. They were all no fun; they did not even congratulate my fighting skills. I had made a work of art and they had been disgusted.

I stayed away from the house for a few days, preferring the outdoors anyways. There was always blood here. I decided it was time to go home when my clothes were torn to pieces. I had too much blood on me to notice the scents of the others in the house. It was a shock when there was a whole group of unknown vampires waiting for me on my return.

"So this is Bella." A man with long dark hair spoke as soon as he saw me.

These new vampires had red eyes as well although mine were by far the brightest.

"Yes Aro that is Bella." Carlisle spoke to the man.

I watched them with narrowed eyes, growling when the man moved closer to me.

"Ahh I see you are right old friend. She is completely unstable, look at her. Does she always look like that?" Aro said.

I focused my attention else where looking at the others here. A girl with long blonde hair was gazing at me in distaste and I smirked at her. Suddenly she smiled at me and then it became one of frustration and finally her expression turned to unbridled hate. Beside her was a tall male whose size reminded me of Emmett and beside him was a vampire with short black hair in a severe bob. This last one reminded me of Victoria even though they had no physical similarities she had a wildness about her that was a lot like dear Vickies. I leaped at her intending to take off her head when I was stopped mid leap by the large man. I bit him and pulled taking off his arm up to the elbow. Then when he howled in pain I smashed my elbow into his face causing him to fly back as I leapt onto a book shelf.

All hell broke loose after that. These new vampires all scrambled to grab a hold of me except for the one called Aro. The Cullens also tried to get me as well. I was pumped full of human blood though so I didn't go down without a fight. I bit off limbs and tore at my captors. The only reason they succeeded in bringing me down was because of Jasper. His training from his past came in handy and he's the one who finally pinned me down and then the others were all over me. Once I was successfully restrained the vampire Aro approached me. He reached out and touched me before pulling back with a puzzled look on his face. 'Interesting' was all he muttered . I grinned at him before trying to break free. I was hungry again. I stopped paying attention to the surrounding world and turned my thoughts to blood. I was so lost in myself that I didn't notice the Raven Head approaching. I felt her touch me and then my world went black.


	3. Smoke, Sex and Blood

**Chapter 2- Smoke, Sex and Blood**

**A/N: **The lovely Alec himself makes his first appearance in this chapter. Leave me some love pretty please.

* * *

_In the city_  
_Where I'm from_  
_Lions in cages just for fun_  
_But you will pace around your cage_  
_And wait for night to come_

_-Lions in Cages;; Wolf Gang_

* * *

From the moment my eyes closed to the time they now opened I could remember nothing. It wasn't like falling asleep, the sensation was more like blinking but it appeared that I was out much longer than a fraction of a second. I was disoriented when I realized that I was no longer in the Cullen mansion but what appeared to be a private jet. Instinct suddenly took over and a feral growl burst past my lips.

Suddenly I was pinned down by many unknown vampires. My throat was on fire and I wanted blood. I wanted to break free of these people and leap from the plane. Then a heard the faint thudding of a heartbeat. I roared and with strength I didn't know I had, threw off the vampires restraining me and staggered towards the sound. A girl was asleep on a chair and before the others could reach me, I killed her. The kill was messy and by the time I was pulled off my face was covered in blood and the girl had been almost beheaded. The black haired girl from the mansion rushed at me hand out stretched but I smoothly dodged her attack with a twisted smile on my face. Then I was tackled from the side and pinned underneath an unknown vampire. I looked into the face of my captor and the fight went out of me.

He was inconceivably handsome, with thick black hair and a chiseled face. With his body pressed against mine I could feel that he was lean but muscular. His eyes were narrowed in distaste as he glared down at me and they were a beautiful red, the exact same shade as fresh blood framed by thick lashes. His lips were thin yet sensual and pressed tightly together. I was so captivated with my staring that once again Raven Hair was able to knock me out.

I woke many times on the trip to god knows where but was almost immediately knocked back out as soon as I came around. My mind was fast though and suddenly I knew how to avoid the black void. When I came to for the final time I kept my eyes closed and changed nothing about my position. I listened to the sounds around me and heard snatches of conversations and slight rustling movements.

"…She's exceptionally beautiful, even among others of our kind." A deep baritone rumbled the sound reminiscent of thunder.

"Beautiful and yet totally bat shit crazy." The voice was harsh and husky and reminded me of smoke and sex. I wanted to purr and yet growl at the same time. They were talking about me.

"She's a vampire. Some newborns are just more bloodthirsty than others. You know that, Alec." Thunder voice said gently.

"I have never seen one as bloodthirsty as her in all my years, Demitri. I don't think she will last long although Aro has high hopes for her. He wants her to become a member of the elite guard, the very notion is ridiculous. She is young and unstable and I do not see her ever learning control. The sooner she is killed the better." Smoke and fire burned in his tone as he spoke about me as if my fate was fact. His name was Alec and I would remember his cruel words until the day I killed him.

My anger burned through me red hot and with lightening intensity. How dare this vampire speak of me in such a way? Unlike him I was free. I did not accept the cages that others tried to force onto me. I would do as I pleased even if it would end up causing my death. All I wanted was blood! Was that really such a horrible crime? I remember that gluttony was a sin but I was death incarnate so sin was not something I cared about. Unlike those stupid twats the Cullens I knew we were damned. How could we not be? We had to survive on blood and burned in an inferno for three days. Then we were placed back on the hell that is earth. There is no heaven because everyone was already in hell. Maybe there was a God once but he turned his back on us a long time ago. Here we were alone.

My throat began to burn slightly and I was immediately uncomfortable. I could smell stale blood from when I had killed that girl and it only increased my appetite. I could no longer focus on people's conversations; they were too petty and I had no use for the empty knowledge they provided.

I created a vivid world in my mind, a sunset ocean scene with my own little twist. The salty scent lingered in the air and with it that lovely coppery tang. The ocean was not of water you see but an ocean of blood. I dug my feet into smooth white sand and then danced as the sun began to set, setting my world into crimson rays as the light bounced off the thick liquid. I walked along the oceans edge watching as my feet were bathed in sangria liquid. It was peaceful in this place. With silence and blood, I was content. I could still feel that itch in my throat but it was bearable now because I was more or less content.

Suddenly I felt the plane begin to lower. We must have arrived at our destination.

I could feel the vampires begin to move around me and once again I attempted to listen to the conversations around me.

"She should wake up soon, this is the longest she's been out yet." A high pitched growl sounded to my left.

"Yes I am a little perplexed. By my calculations she should have woken up at least an hour ago. Something is wrong, Jane." A soft airy voice floated to my ears.

"Maybe she has been damaged. Oh Aro would not be pleased if that were to happen." The high voice, Jane, responded.

"Alec, perhaps you should stick close to her. Something doesn't feel right to me and you seemed to be able to calm her down slightly." Demitri sounded the farthest away.

"If I must." Alec's bored voice said. I felt his presence near my head and I almost growled out in anger at him being so close.

Suddenly I felt the plane touch the ground and I knew I would not have much time to escape. As soon as it stopped, I felt arms come around me and lift me from the seat. The grip was gentle and I knew that they assumed I was still knocked out. Silly fools, they called me bloodthirsty and volatile but I had the brain of a cunning predator. I was also fearless to the point of stupidity.

As soon as I was lifted airborne my eyes snapped open and I launched from the arms of my captor. I had mapped the plane layout in my brain and in a split second I had ripped the door open and then in another flash I was gone.

I was cocooned in the dark of night and running as fast as I could away from the plane. I had no destination in mind, just to escape and hopefully find blood.

Suddenly I was slammed into from the side and sent flying. I used quick reflexes to land in a defensive crouch and snarled hatefully before my attacker was on me again.

This time they grabbed my shoulders and tried to pin me down. I responded by forcefully pushing myself off of the ground and straight into the air. They once again tried to grab me but this time I was ready and moving quickly I managed to grab hold of a leg and snap it off. A shriek filled the air and I realized that it was Demitri who had been attacking me.

Not bothering to stick around I turned and continued fleeing. I ran until I caught the most mouth watering scent, fresh blood. I tried to keep focus on escaping for surely getting distracted by blood at a time like this would ensure my capture but I was too weak to resist. I followed the vivid scent of strawberries and cream and then came upon a young boy with a cut arm.

He saw me and smiled surely thinking that I would be there to help him. It was too dark for his human eyes to see my red irises.

"Could you help me? I got lost from my family a few hours ago and now I've hurt my arm." His voice was soft but because he was human it was rough to my ears.

"Sure, let's have a look." My voice was a quiet purr and a smirk had set on my face, this was just too easy.

Suddenly I was beside him and he gasped, at my quick movements and also I'm guessing my beauty.

"Are you an angel?" He asked awestruck. He couldn't have been older than 12.

"Not quite, I'm actually the quite opposite of angelic." My voice flowed with a melody at first but the words ended in a growl.

I watched as the words registered in his brain and then he noticed my eyes. His own widened as fear began to set in.

"I'd say I'm sorry about this but truthfully I'm not." And then I sank my teeth into his throat.

I was a messy eater; I had been even in my days as a human. Now however the messes were brilliant and warm and lovely. I ripped his jugular out and the precious liquid flowed out in shooting streams. I got most of it but there was enough left to paint me scarlet.

I hummed in pleasure and ran my hands through the blood stained dirt. I had forgotten all about fleeing and escape. I sat there beside a bloodless corpse in a starless sky with my eyes closed and I was perfectly content. My mood was ruined however when I felt a hand wrap around my throat in a deathly grip.

"You've given us quite the chase Ms. Swan. You're resistant to most powers and injured poor Demitri. Although he can't sense your mind regardless. You gave yourself away however when all of a sudden the night reeked of fresh blood. I'm starting to think that you're more trouble than you're worth and that perhaps it's best to just kill you here and now." The voice was a combination of black smoke, fiery heat and threat. Alec.


	4. Titanium Scars

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this story do not belong to me. They belong to Stephanie Meyer :)

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Titanium Scars**

_They call you Lucifer_  
_The fires are burning and you look the other way_  
_I saw the funeral_  
_I watch the devil as he dances round me_  
_But he dances with the fever_  
_And spreads the plague of war_

_-Wolf Gang;; Dancing with the Devil_

* * *

A shiver broke down my spine and I involuntarily licked my lips. My eyes flew open quickly and there he was his perfect face inches from mine. His bright burgundy eyes glowed eerily and his hair blended in with the night. I greedily drank in the sight of him. I didn't understand my reaction to him.

I quickly shook my thoughts and tried to focus on his words. He mentioned killing me and once that registered my mind was freed from the gutter. He was a danger to me and I hated him for putting me at his mercy.

His eyes bored into mine with the intensity of laser beams as if he wanted to lift the very essence of me from my mind.

I snarled and tried to break free from his hand on my throat. I almost succeeded in my efforts so he decided to change positions. I was suddenly flung onto my back and he was straddling my hips holding my torso in place. His hands were around my arms stopping me from any form of escape. I growled angrily and then frowned in defeat.

"Now there's a good girl." He purred in my ear.

I turned my head away from him and looked at the mangled corpse beside me. I smiled as I remembered how good the blood had felt running down my throat, warming up my frozen veins and long dead heart.

"You made quite the mess here you know. Is it usually this bad?" His cold voice was laced with amusement. Then suddenly I felt a cold tongue lick the side of my neck slowly and sensually. I gasped and jerked my head away as far as my current position would allow.

"I just wanted to know if it tasted as good as it smelled." His voice was raspy now; I could tell he was hungry. I may be able to work this situation to my advantage.

I glared at him before opening my mouth to speak.

"You should just shut up. I'm bored of your words and quite frankly I am still hungry. You're beginning to piss me off. Either kill me or be quiet." The words were brave but I wasn't quite ready to die yet.

"I'm afraid as much as I'd like to rip you to pieces and throw them in a fire, I'm not allowed. Aro's strict orders were that you were not to be harmed. You're lucky he seems to think you'll be useful. If it were up to me a monster such as yourself would be put down immediately. You pose a danger to us. You won't last long though." His voice lacked emotion as he spoke about my demise as if it were eminent.

I decided to put my plan into action.

"Shut up! I am hungry. I don't want to listen to your pointless words! They have no meaning to me. You are a fool and a coward. I should not have to be punished for not having limitations. I am a vampire for god's sake. Instead of sitting here yapping away in my ear we should go grab a bite to eat." I finished the words with a small smile in his direction.

"As much as I'd like to go get something to eat I am waiting for the others to arrive with the special chains for you. Also I wouldn't be caught dead anywhere with you. You're an embarrassment to our kind."

"Ooh burn. Seriously though isn't your throat just on fire? You're surrounded by drying blood and you're hungry. I mean this must be difficult for you. I can just imagine finding a poor unsuspecting human and then tearing them to pieces and gorging on that warm, wet, liquid as they scream for mercy!" My voice was pitched to a sultry tone and I could tell that he was tempted.

"Nice try but not good enough. I've lived for centuries and I have excellent control. Now I think I hear Jane and Katie arriving with those chains." His voice was dry and his eyes gleamed with cruelty as he gazed down at me.

He was like Satan but twice as beautiful and not half as nice. I wondered what was in store for me now. I tried to escape once more but was unsuccessful. I closed my eyes and let my body go limp. I was done with reality for the moment.

I heard voices but didn't bother to figure out the words. I felt Alec remove his weight from my body and then I smelled the Ink Hairs spicy scent. I sighed sadly as her hand touched my face and then I was no longer aware of anything.

I woke up in agony, my wrists and ankles were burning. I screamed and the sound was hollow and full of pain. I tried to rub at them but found I couldn't move them and if I tried the pain got worse. I glanced down and saw metal shackles on each wrist and ankle. A sweet smell was coming from them and I noticed that where they touched me, my skin was cracking and melting. I howled again and tried to struggle but the pain just increased and I stopped. It was impossibly hard to stay still while in so much pain but I knew that if I moved more pain would ensue.

I realized I was in Alec's arms and that he was wearing a grim smile on his face as he registered the agony I was in. Sick bastard. I screamed again and again and then I felt tears cascade down my face. Some of it ran into my mouth and I realized it was blood. Alec's face showed surprise as he noticed the liquid pouring from my eyes but he didn't comment. I shrieked again as the cold metal once again touched my skin.

"It's titanium reinforced with venom and then soaked in venom. The venom is what's burning you." Alec told me.

"Make it stop!" I screamed. I didn't care what the fuck it was; I wanted it off.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that." He replied with a smirk on his beautiful face.

"It hurts. Please make it stop. Please, please, please!" I begged sobbing brokenly as more bloody tears ran down my cheeks.

"I can knock you out again if you'd like?" The black haired girl with the soft voice asked.

I looked at her and nodded my head but then Alec moved me out of her reach.

"No Katie, don't. She deserves to feel this pain. We're almost there anyways. Besides the other option of transporting you involved you in pieces." His voice was cold and unforgiving.

I closed my eyes and whimpered. I would make him pay. One day he would pay. Everyone who had ever hurt me would pay.

I'm not sure how long we travelled for but it seemed endless. The constant pain demanded all my attention. I was dimly aware that we were moving quickly and that we were in a city. I could smell the blood and hear many heartbeats but it was just background noise. I was in too much agony to even think about having someone to eat. Eventually we arrived at a magnificent castle; we were finally at our destination.

They took me through a winding tunnel and we came to a huge stone door. Alec nodded to the other two and they left us. He shifted me in his arms and I whimpered as it caused my wrists to rub against the manacles. He didn't even offer me an apology, not that I would've accepted it anyways. Suddenly we were running again.

"I'd take you through the main way but I can't have you killing any of the human staff." His voice was stiff.

I just glared at his beautiful face trying to make him burst into flame with my mind. Unfortunately nothing happened so I shut my eyes.

I heard a metal gate being pushed back and I opened my eyes again. It appeared that we were in a dungeon of some sort. Alec threw me roughly into the corner of a small cell. A rattling scream was wrenched from my throat because this caused the shackles to dig into my skin. I cried and attempted to rip them off of me but it was to no avail. Alec was smirking in my direction and holding some type of collar that did not look pleasant.

"Well dearest Isabella this is where you will be staying for the next little while. I believe Aro is going to try to help you control your thirst. We don't want you escaping however so try not to touch any of the bars of the cell. They will burn you just like the shackles you are wearing now do." His smile was more like a baring of teeth and his voice was quiet as he spoke. I knew he enjoyed this though.

I was so furious that suddenly ignoring the pain I stood up and put myself in an offensive fighting stance. I took a shaky step towards Alec fighting the urge to cry out in pain. I was just so hungry and angry and I wanted to kill him so badly. How dare this bastard treat me this way? Alec just smiled more as he watched me.

"You're really going to try and fight me, even like that, aren't you? Well I will give you credit for your bravery but maybe it's just really stupidity. Get on with it then." His tone was bored.

I jumped quickly but my aim was off because the pain from movement distracted me. Alec caught me around the waist and slammed me against the bars of my cell. The pain I felt then was the worst thing I have ever felt in my life. I screamed and thrashed and cried as I felt the pattern of metal bars being slowly melted into my skin. Bloody tears poured from my eyes and I begged Alec to let me go. I'd do anything to make the pain go away.

I was held against the bars by his lean body and I knew that parts of him were also touching the metal but he didn't even flinch. He just stared at me with an unfathomable expression until I decided to spit venom in his face. Then he began to laugh and pushed me harder against the bars for a few seconds causing me to shriek before finally pulling me away.

I collapsed on the floor and didn't even move as Alec fastened the Metal collar around my neck. He replaced my shackles with new ones that didn't burn me but that I still couldn't break. Then he stepped out of the cell and locked me in. He turned to leave but not before speaking to me once more.

"I hope you enjoy your stay in Volterra, Ms. Swan. Although I'm sure it won't be at all pleasant but if my guesses are correct your trip won't last long." He turned the light off and all I could see were his red eyes glowing in the darkness. "Arrivederci bella incubo." And then he was gone.

* * *

_**Arrivederci bella incubo- farewell beautiful nightmare.**_

**A/N:** Leave me a review! They just make my day and encourage me to write faster :)


	5. Caged Bird

**Chapter 4- Caged bird**

_With your feet in the air and your head on the ground  
Try this trick and spin it, yeah  
Your head will collapse  
If there's nothing in it  
And you'll ask yourself_

_Where is my mind?_

_Where is my mind?_

_Where is my mind?_

_-Where is my mind;; Yoav ft. Emily Browning (remake of the pixies song)_

* * *

It was dark in this room and all was silent so far under ground. This room must be very isolated and I felt like I was in a sensory deprivation chamber. For the first couple of days I was able to keep my increasing thirst quiet. I imagined beautiful scenes bathed in ruby tones and the scent of hemoglobin always in the air. This helped me imagine that I was being fed even though as the time passed the burn in my throat grew worse. By the 5th day however I was too hungry to even try and calm myself. I screamed and cried in my dark cell. There weren't even any rats to feed off of here in this lonely dungeon. I would claw at my throat hoping that physical pain would take my mind off of blood but it didn't help. All it did was cause my anger and rage to grow.

I think that it's been a little over a week now that I've been locked up in isolation. I can barely connect my thoughts together. I need blood. It hurts and I feel so weak. But I am not weak. A howl explodes from my throat and out ruby red lips. I will escape from this place if it is the last thing I do. I quickly stand up and with a frenzied motion I speed towards the bars and throw myself against them. It hurts but it is an annoying sting compared to the agony of the burn in my throat. I growl loudly and try my hardest to break the walls of my cage. I cannot though and I realize that I am trapped for good. I sit back down and put my head in my hands. Why was it that freedom, the thing most people strive for, is so hard to obtain? I was and always had been a lowly sparrow trying to sing and break free from my imprisonment; just a small bird who dreams of being an eagle.

It was on the 12th day of my imprisonment that my mind finally snapped. Nothing mattered anymore but blood, all I could focus on was blood. The only thought that ran through my mind was blood. I tried gnawing at my arm to see if even a little blood would come out but it was futile. Starvation had caused my newborn strength to wane much faster than a year. My veins were dried up and all I ended up with was a mouthful of my own venom. After that I just sat on the floor of my cage, growling without end. I needed blood.

Blood, blood, blood. Crimson liquid. Warm. So thirsty it hurts.

A smell. Rainwater, lightning and icy air. Bloodless corpse, useless.

Noises that grate upon my ears. I growl, he approaches. A pretty face with his eyes that lovely shade. I am captivated in their depths. His presence means little to me but the color of his eyes makes my throat flare more. He's close now, close enough to touch. I inhale his stormy scent and exhale dusty air. His hand flashes out and I snarl a warning. He ignores it and touches my face, his mistake.

Before he can react his hand is gone. The collar burns against my neck from the movement but I hardly feel it. The demon with the angels face makes not a sound of pain but his eyes flash with anger. He tries to pin me down but I am gone, gone, gone. Gone in my mind as well but I've been gone now for a long time.

The chains holding me limit my movement and he catches me, easily holding me down. I need blood. He shakes me and yells some more words, they mean nothing. The only thing that matters now is blood. He picks me up and tosses me like a doll onto the cages metal bars, I feel nothing. I feel only the fire burning my throat.

I pick myself up and lunge at him, surprisingly I catch him. We tumble down, down, down; he to the floor with me on top but my mind has gone down the rabbit's hole. I see my reflection in his eyes but I don't recognize myself anymore. I see a monster and I like it. Was this what Alice felt when she stared at herself in the looking glass? She saw herself but her mind was somewhere far away, caught in a dream within a dream.

In the demon's eyes I see my black eyes, the eyes of a snake and I strike but he dodges and now somehow I am the one being pinned. His expression unfathomable he leans down and whispers in my ear the only thing that could catch my attention:

"Blood"

I stop struggling now and try to focus long enough for him to say the rest of his sentence.

"I can get you blood."

"Please" I manage to reply before I go limp in his arms.

These violent moments were more and more. I hated myself and loved myself at the same time. Travelling this thin, thin line and knowing that one day the hate will win out. I am weak and never strong; deluding myself from the start. Perhaps I was thrown in a dungeon and starved so that I might learn humility. However I am a quick learner; I will pretend to these god awful vampires that I have changed my ways. I will keep my true nature buried within. I'll gain their affections and then I will slaughter them all. I might learn more about myself in the process as well. The rage I feel is red hot, a physical feeling now. I lock it up but I can feel it simmering underneath it all. It chokes me just like my thirst chokes me. Cages within cages; there is no such thing as freedom. You will always be tied down or held back by something no matter what you might do to escape.

It seemed like the unknown vampire was gone for forever but in reality it was a few minutes. He returned holding a limp girl in his arms. I smelled the salt on her skin, the copper on her breath, and the floral scent of her blood. Then faster than lightning I ripped her away from the vamp and sunk my teeth into the nearest artery available.

So warm and wet, filling me up like nothing ever could. Vampires believed that nothing was worth more than their mate. I believed that the thing that mattered most was blood. It was like sunlight inside me, the sweet nectar flowing down my throat and into my veins. For just a moment it felt like my heart gave a beat and then it was all gone. I growled and demanded more.

"I am still hungry." I hissed.

"No can do little lady, this was all I was allowed to bring you. It's not my fault you drank it so fast." His voice was smooth as honey.

I flashed my gaze from the floor to the strangers face. Now that my blood lust had some what abated I could focus more on the man standing in front of me. He was tall and his sized rivaled Emmetts. His hair was a dark brown and fell slightly over his eyes. He seemed familiar but I couldn't get the memory to come.

"Do you remember me Bella?" He asked with amusement when he caught my frustrated look.

"Should I?" I asked curious.

"Well I had hoped you would but that seems not to be the case. Immortality suits you well. Perhaps I should introduce myself. My name is Felix Volturi and I am your sire."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave me some love :)**


	6. Ash Eater

**Chapter 5- Ash Eater**

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long for the update. Here's the next chapter. I made it longer to make it up to you guys and included plenty of Alec. Sorry about any spelling and grammar errors, I was in a rush to get it posted! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"_I'll swing from the street lights_

_As I sing oh-oh-oh-oh oh_

_I'm stuck in the meantime_

_We're so-oh-oh-oh close_

_And I'm grilled by the spot lights_

_I sing oh-oh-oh-oh oh_

_And the thrill of a good fight_

_Is we're oh-so oh-so close"_

_-Photography;; The Starting Line_

* * *

I looked at him and cocked my head to the side trying in vain to get the memory of my change to come. It didn't and I growled in dissatisfaction. Suddenly it clicked where I had seen him before; he was there at the Cullens house when I had been captured. I ripped off part of his arm. The thought caused me to smile slightly.

"You were there; the night that your organization decided that it would be good to kidnap me." I said angrily.

"Yes, I was. If I remember correctly you tore off my hand and arm up to my elbow." He said sadly.

"Well that's what you get for killing me. I think however I should thank you. I am no longer a mere human." My tone was icy. I wasn't in the mood to chat not really, I wanted more blood. "How are you still alive anyways? The Cullens told me that you were dead; that they had killed you."

"My 'organization' as you call it is actually upholders of vampire law. You my dear are a prisoner of the Volturi. The Volturi consists of 3 kings and their wives although Marcus's wife is deceased. The kings are the rulers and their word is law. I am part of the royal guard. It is my duty to protect the kings and to make sure that the laws remain enforced. You are a danger to one of the laws. You have not broken it but we feared you might due to your extreme bloodlust and violent behavior." He spoke in a stiff manner.

"What does this have to due with what I asked you?" I remarked snidely.

"I'm getting to it, patience young one. The Cullens would've killed me except for that they realized I was a member of the Volturi and to kill me would to bring about their demise. So they dismembered me and told me that you already had a mate which I decided to respect. I changed you, you see because your beauty caught my eye and there was a fragility to you that I found enticing. I had hoped for you to be my mate but you belonged to another it seemed. However you are not the mind readers true mate but nor are you mine."

"I am no one's mate. I love only blood. Now this law that I might've broken what was it?"

"We really only have one law, at least one major law the rest is more of vampire tradition and instinct. The law is to keep the existence of vampires a secret. We do not want the human population to know of us. We did not want you to kill too many people and raise suspicion. Now breaking that law means death but since you technically did not break it you remain a prisoner. You are here to learn control young one however if the kings feel after a time that you are not learning they will kill you." His voice was dry and void of any humor.

"We shall just have to wait and see I guess." I would not budge on anything. "Do you think that I could have some more blood?"

"Oh no. We are trying to force your blood lust down not feed you all the time. I must leave you now but expect a visit from the kings soon. Before I go though I would like to give you a tip: The Volturi are a cruel people. We do not love or care much for anything besides our mates. We do not even care for one another, we respect yes but love one another we do not. Don't let emotions rule you and please remember that you are walking on a thin line when it comes to your life." His face was a blank mask but in his eyes I could see the gleam of something, perhaps the cruelty that he spoke of.

For all his pretty words and civil manner he was as much a monster as the rest of them; as much of a monster as me. He left then without a backwards glance and I was once again alone.

I was still desperately hungry but there really was nothing I could do about it. Just wait and hope that the kings would visit me soon and that they would come with blood.

I was not visited by anyone for weeks. Sometimes my mind was clear and lucid and other times it was barely tethered on anything. I wondered if this was what it was to be insane. To know that you aren't always all there but, not be able to help it. I would growl for no reason at all and start to pace around my cage, thinking of only blood and then fling myself at the burning bars. I knew that they would hurt me but I still did it anyways. I couldn't stop myself. In the moments where there was no control, there would be a part of me in my mind screaming at the rest of me that what I was doing wasn't helping any but it was ignored.

I became primal and tore almost all of my clothes off. I tried to eat them but that didn't go so well so instead I contented myself with rubbing the blood stained articles over myself and purring. When my lucid moments happened I was disgusted with myself. Those times were becoming shorter and farther apart however.

Barely any lucid moments anymore. I wanted blood, I screamed for it. I scarred my body for it. What these Volturi scum were doing to me was beyond torture. Blood, blood, blood; it was a broken chant that played over and over again in my mind. I was almost all the way gone now, no coming back. I wondered if I was the only insane vampire, the thought caused me to giggle and then laugh hysterically.

It was on the day of my laughter that someone finally came to see me.

He glided into the room of my imprisonment looking fragile as spun glass and as beautiful as any angel but when you gazed into his eyes you saw that what he was offering was not salvation but instead eternal damnation. His milky red eyes were intense and he just screamed evil. I remembered him from when I was stolen away. Aro, my mind supplied helpfully.

What I assumed to be his brothers followed close behind. They both had the same odd milky eyes. One was very tall with long black hair; he had lines of intense grief etched into his paper like skin. The other was also tall but instead of appearing sad, waves of hate and cruelty rolled off him. He was the only blonde of the three of them.

Along with them was the blonde girl, Jane, who had some weird grudge against me. There was also Felix, looking grim and beside him a sandy haired vampire who reminded me of a lion, Demitri. The last two people into the room where Katie and Alec. Katie seemed scared but placid and Alec's face was one of contempt. He gazed at me blankly and I smiled showing all my teeth. He really was beautiful but not for me, not for anyone. Not that I wanted him in the first place.

"Ahh my dear Isabella, what happened to your clothes?" Aro, his voice as soft sigh spoke to me.

I returned my gaze to him and shrugged. He signaled to Jane and told her to go fetch me a robe. She left quickly but not before throwing me a glare. I laughed loudly at that, she was a lowly puppet with her strings yanked this way and that way by a malicious vampire who reminded me of a demented fairy.

"Cut the crap and pleasantries Aro. We are vampires; we are monsters not kindly creatures who mind their manners. You want respect from me then you must act as though you deserve it." I spat at him.

"Very well because you are young I will over look how you just spoke to me. I am your master and will be treated as such. Punishment will be doled out if you can't be respectful.

"These are my brothers, Marcus" he indicated the sad looking man and then looked towards the blonde "and Caius."

I nodded my head, a giggle bubbling through my barley open lips.

"If I must be. What is it that you want from me? I hope the torture is at an end." My tone was only slightly rude this time.

"You are here to learn control. Your appetite is atrocious and if you had continued the way you had been before you would have exposed us and well we couldn't have that." Caius spoke up.

"Well if I am to learn better feeding habits will you let me leave?" I asked softly.

"Perhaps, we want to assess your abilities first and you cannot leave until you have sufficiently proven that your thirst is controlled." Aro said with a smug smile.

"Hmm before we begin all that then would you get me some damn blood. I'm starving. You're lucky that you caught me during one of my more lucid moments or else this whole conversation would've gone a different way entirely." I stated dryly.

"I believe that could be arranged. Alec, please take Bella to where the human prisoners are kept. Let her have only two and no more than that. Ahh here is Jane with the cloak, thank you dear one." He threw a light grey robe at me and turned to leave.

They slowly filed out of the room one by one until it was only Alec and I left. I looked at the fabric in my hand and wrinkled my nose in distaste.

"Not good enough for you, princess?" Alec's voice was mocking.

"I don't like clothes and this looks itchier than most." I replied snidely.

'Sensitive skin?" his voice was husky.

I lifted my eyes to his and saw that he was gazing at me with barely concealed lust. I shuddered although whether it was in disgust or pleasure I knew not. His bright red eyes roamed over my body slowly until I spoke.

"Mind out of the gutter, pervert."

I threw the robe on and snarled in disgust; it was itchy! I got to my feet and rattled the chains.

"Hurry up, I'm hungry and you're wasting time."

"Oh I'm hungry too." Alec's voice drawled out slowly and then he was in front of me.

He leaned in close to me and put his lips by my ear. His scent invaded my nostrils; moonlight, dust and death. He was too close and it was doing funny things to me. I wanted to touch him so bad it physically hurt to hold still.

"I could do things to you that you can't even begin imagine. I could make you scream my name in pleasure. I could also break you beyond any repair; turn you into a mindless slave and my own personal pet." His voice was pure sex and he slowly licked a path across my neck and collarbone. A raspy sound half purr, half growl rumbling from him. Suddenly he bit down hard and my mind was freed from his manipulation.

Red clouded my vision and I attacked him. I was too predictable however and was quickly pinned under him. I growled and he laughed. I wondered if he was crazier than me.

"You're so full of spirit; such a bella incubo. It would be a shame to break you so please try and be a good girl." His voice full of mirth. He unlocked my chains and pulled me to my feet.

The hold on my sanity had slipped however and all I wanted was blood or him in pieces. I lunged and managed to bite him hard on his shoulder. He growled and hit something on my collar. Suddenly my neck was in pain unimaginable. I screamed and thrashed wildly.

"I told you to be good. Now let's get a move on shall we." His voice was emotionless.

He picked me up and carried me away. I was whimpering in pain still and paid little attention to where we were heading. He threw me roughly to the floor and glared down at me.

"I would let you go pick your own meal but it would be a slaughter in there if I did that. So just stay there for a second. You won't be able to escape anyways." He turned and marched into a door across the hall.

I stared after him. I hated him with every fiber of my being. Soon the door opened and Alec returned with a young man and woman. He smiled and mouthed the word 'supper time' at me before tossing me the male.

I caught him and then I knew no more. Wet tearing and sucking. His blood was so warm and good. I pulled and scratched and then growled when there was no more. I caught a whiff of another human and turned my head toward the scent. A living blood bag was held in the arms of a beautiful demon. I wanted it so I attacked. Surprisingly he let her go without a fight. I tore into the girl with razor teeth and drank until there was no more. I was still hungry and I could smell more humans close by. Suddenly the demon was in front of me.

"No more for you." He said firmly.

He pulled me away from the door and I growled and hissed trying to break free. It was useless so I slouched along. When I could no longer smell any blood, I returned to myself.

"Back in your right mind I see." Alec's tone was conversational.

"Fuck you." I wasn't in the mood to speak to him.

"You wish. I can't believe you made that much of a mess."

I looked down at myself and saw that I was drenched in drying blood. I glanced at Alec questioningly.

"You ripped the human's to shreds. I think you got more on you than in you. Body parts and insides were thrown all over the place." He exclaimed gleefully.

"Sounds lovely." I smiled to myself.

"This could get you killed you know. You're supposed to learn control not make a huge mess." His tone was still excited.

"I'll try to keep that in mind the next time I'm starved for weeks on end."

We approached a door and Alec smiled although it wasn't a very nice smile.

"Here's your new room. You're sharing with me."

I spun around to face him my mouth dropping open.

"You're joking right?" I asked angrily.

"I'm afraid not. You are to be kept in a large cage in my room. We are trying to help you adjust to a life here but you can't be trusted on your own."

He opened the door and led me inside. His room was really three rooms; a sitting area, a bathroom and a bedroom. It was Spartan bare and done in blood red, black and chrome. The bedroom was dominated by a large king-sized bed. It looked very comfortable and I moved towards it. Alec stopped me and shoved me towards a large cage on the other side of the room. He pushed me in and locked the door.

"If I'd known that it would be that easy to get you in my bed perhaps I would've been easier on you before. This cage is made of the same material as the other one you were kept in. Good behavior will get you out of the cage but you are not to leave my sight. I have been given the duty of training you and I am allowed to do it any way I want. You really are like a pet you know; in a cage and wearing a collar. Perhaps I shall get your name etched into it." His voice was cold and amused as he watched me.

I strode to the bars and leaned forward ignoring the melting of my granite skin.

"I will kill you. Maybe not today, but one day your existence will be ended by my hands. I'll tear you to pieces and then play keep away for a few days and then when I grow bored of that I will set you on fire one piece at a time. Perhaps I'll even eat your ashes." It wasn't a threat but a promise.

"If you manage to do that Ms. Swan then I will have done my job." He smirked at me and then strode away.


End file.
